matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Lewicky
Ashley Lewicky, also known as Love Machine, is a U.S. Marine. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Ashley Lewicky joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Love Machine. During his time in the Corps, he became good friends with Wendall "Elvis" Haynes. Eventually Love Machine was assigned to the President's Helicopter Squadron. Area 7 Love Machine was among the Marines stationed on Marine One when it was escorting the President to Area 7. Upon arrival, he may have joined his fellow Marines in one of the main hanger's offices to wait for the President to inspect the facility, but later relocated into Nighthawk Two. Soon, the Marines and Presidential staff witnessed a base-wide broadcast from a rogue Air Force Colonel known as Caesar, announcing his intention of a coup d'etat against the President. As the 7th Squadron forces opened fire on the Marines, Love Machine and Calvin took cover in Nighthawk Two. However their relief didn't last long, as Elvis and Book II used the chopper's towing cockroach to cover their escape to the personnel elevator, being hit with a rocket along the way. With their cover literally blown, Love Machine and Calvin joined Book II and Elvis as they entered the elevator and climbed on top. After the shaft began filling with water, Love Machine was the first to falling into the flooding shaft, before the group was forced to emerge onto Level 5, where they raided a weapons cabinet before meeting up with the President and his remaining security detail by the prisoner cells. Love Machine and the others came under fire when the emerged onto Level 4, abut luckily Schofield and his group forced the Alpha unit to retreat. Love Machine listened in as the President and Herbert Franklin explained Area 7's purpose to produce a vaccine for the Chinese bio-weapon called the Sinovirus. He then helped in creating a diversion to distract the Alpha and Bravo units as Schofield escorted the President to the Football, taking control of Marine One's cockroach and driving around madly. However, Love Machine's vehicle wasn't bullet-proof, and he was hit in the shoulder, causing Love Machine to crash into the remains of Nighthawk Two, crushing his ankle. Though he insisted that his allies leave him behind, Schofield refused and came to get Love Machine, and the younger Marine was shocked by Schofield's antics as he got them to safety. After they rendezvoused with the rest of the group and prepared to leave Area 7, they found that a South African scientist and the Reccondos had taken a genetically-engineered boy critical to the Sinovirus vaccine and fled to Lake Powell. Elvis and Brainiac helped the injured Love Machine down to the X-rail platform, with his injuries slowing the pair down as they came under fire from Bravo unit. Unfortunately, Love Machine was shot in the head as they tried to reach the X-rail carriage. The distraught Elvis refused to leave his best friend, and avenged his death when he performed a kamikaze on Bravo unit. Trivia *Love Machine's call-sign is one of irony, since his appearance is considered ugly. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:U.S. Characters Category:Protagonists Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Helicopter Squadron 1 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Area 7